


Hey Girl Anon Revived

by Anonymous



Category: None lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smuss, hey girl I’m back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hey girl *bites lip* I’m backI took a moment to step back, but I’m back baby. Anyways uh I’m gonna finish the other requests I have from the request book idk
Relationships: Technoblade/Ranboo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Little Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey girl *deletes all my fanfics*

It was an understatement to say that Technoblade was upset. He was fuming. The masquerade was in two days and his mansion was still dusty. The carpet was wrinkled. His servant was being incredibly subpar. 

The silent man has been trying his best to stay out of Technoblade’s way. Even when called, the man was slow and unresponsive. 

“Butler.” The commanding voice echoed through the mansion. “Come here.”

Frantic footsteps sprang down the stairs and stopped to a halt near Technoblade, careful not to wrinkle the red carpet any more than it already was. 

The piglin hybrid crossed his arms and huffed through his masks snout. “I asked you several times to clean. The egg won’t be happy if the mansion isn’t perfect.” The butler stayed silent, staring blankly at the floor. “I hope that you will see to it?”

The enderman hybrid nodded. He opened his mouth affirm that he was listening. 

“Don’t speak.”

The half and half boy hesitantly nodded and closed his mouth. 

“You have until dinner.” Techno dusted off his suit, his snout wrinkled in disgust. “Then maybe do my laundry.”

Ranboo hummed softly in agreement. 

“Well? Get to it.”

•••

One of Technoblade’s favorite pastimes was watching Ranboo clean his mansion. The way he acted like a little obedient house pet. How he bent over tables to wipe them, showing off his plush ass and his tail curling around his leg. 

Technoblade purposefully got Ranboo a suit and dress pants that were a little too tight on his lanky and skinny body. He never would say it, but the butler was incredibly sexy. Though it was always on accident. It was hard for Techno to not snap and sink his teeth into the boy’s neck and claim him as his own. 

But Technoblade is a patient man. He has to wait for the teen to be ready. Though he could feel the patience hanging on by a thin thread. Any day now it could snap. 

Ranboo was currently cooking dinner. Thank god he was, Techno didn’t know how to cook. 

The butler came out with a large plate of food. It was steak with a side of steamed carrots and green beans. Not an uncommon meal for Ranboo to make. 

“I would have preferred lobster.” Techno mumbled as Ranboo set the plate in front of him. “Or a side of potatoes instead.”

“Ah! I’m sorry. I-I’ll make sure to ask you what you want beforehand.” The butler fiddled with his differently colored hands. “I won’t uh... sorry.”

“What did I say about speaking? Get me silverware.”

The teen nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Technoblade ate in silence as Ranboo watched anxiously. In the exact second that Techno’s plate was empty, Ranboo grabbed it and flees to clean it. The older man stares in silence as the enderboy frantically cleaned. 

“Butler.” Red and green eyes peaked at the piglin hybrid. “Where is the dessert?” 

“...”

“Speak, vermin.”

“I, uhm, I didn’t have time to make it. I was busy cleaning and I didn’t want to delay dinner.” The boy stepped closer, yet avoided eye contact. 

Techno narrowed his eyes. “Why didn’t you make it while I ate?” 

“I always... stay in here and, uh. I’m sorry. I... I’m sorry.”

Techno wanted to yell at his butler. He wanted to get mad. He wanted to punish the boy. But he just didn’t feel mad. 

He just felt pity. 

The boy was still fumbling with his words and trying to hold back tears. Techno stood up. It wasn’t much of a threat, due to Ranboo being much taller than Technoblade. 

It still made Ranboo freeze in fear. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whimpered, a tear sliding down his cheek, leaving a trail of red and stinging skin. 

Techno raised his hand. The butler braced for the slap and closed his eyes. 

Yet he was met with a hand gently stroking his cheek, wiping away the tear. Ranboo slowly cracked open his green eye. There was Techno. Holding his cheek in his hand. His usual sharp and judging eyes were soft and caring. 

The thread began to fray. 

“It’s okay. You’re trying, butler.”

A whimper escaped the boy. He pressed desperately into the touch. 

Dangerously close to snapping. 

“I’ve been a bad master. You’ve been trying to tell me that, yes?” Techno took a step closer to Ranboo. They were less than a foot apart. 

Ranboo’s lip quivered. He was scared. 

Any second it could...

“It’s okay, my loyal servant. I’m not trying to trick you.” The older let his other hand gently trail to the boys waist. 

“I do not think you have been a bad master. I feel as though I am inadequate to your needs.” His voice was so soft. “I just want to be good and serve you.”

...Snap. 

Techno couldn’t stop himself this time. He let his hand angle Ranboo’s face and kissed him. The butler went stiff, but only for a second. His hands fiddled at his sides, gripping at his dress pants. It wasn’t a deep kiss. If anything it was more of a prolonged peck on the lips. 

Techno pulled away from the kiss. “Head up to my bedroom, butler. You shall be my dessert tonight.”

The green and red eyes shone with interest and caution as he nodded. Ranboo hurried out of the dining hall and up the stairs to Technoblade’s room. 

He only waited a few minutes, which by every passing second he could feel his insides swirling. The only thing that could cure that would be for Techno to destroy his said insides. 

The butler shook his head. Techno wouldn’t be interested in a disgusting commoner like him. The hybrid always spoke of his hatred for “commoners”. He felt a hand on his back. 

“Hello, butler.” Ranboo turned to see Techno without his pig mask on. His human features were soft and his eyes... Ranboo wanted to just stare at them for years. “Are you consenting yourself to me?”

Ranboo blinked. Oh god, it was really happening. His throat felt dry. He didn’t think he could speak. 

“Yes, Master, I am.” The butler was barely able to get out the sentence as Techno shoved him down on the bed. 

A broken moan escaped the boy. Techno laid on top of him, his knee mercilessly grinding into his hard on. His lips were trailing all over his neck to try and find the perfect stop to make a mark. 

“Mhm... Master...” The enderboy pleaded. “S-sorry for speaking...”

He swallowed nervously. Techno was too busy gently kissing the split of black and white. When he finally pulled away, sitting up with Ranboo’s legs resting atop his thighs. 

“It’s fine, my servant. Let yourself make as much noise as you please.” His voice was dripping with lust and a gentle fondness. 

The teen let out a sigh and smiled softly. His master watched as he fumbled with the buttons on his waistcoat. His fingers were too shaky and nervous to get it unbuttoned. 

“Calm down. There’s no rush.” The monotone voice reassured him, two stronger hands intercepted and unbuttoned the waistcoat. “Just sit back and let me help.”

Ranboo sat in content silence as the older man removed his waistcoat and dress shirt. His red tie was thrown out on the floor somewhere. 

“I always say that the poor should be ignored.” Techno mumbled. He dipped down to gently kiss along the clashing black and white of Ranboo’s skin. “But god... you’re so perfect. You aren’t even in the same realm as anyone.”

The boy beneath him gave a sharp inhale when he sunk his teeth down into the soft flesh. He ran his tongue over the indents, then trailed up his neck and kissed over his jaw. 

“Master... can I uhm... can you...” His soft voice paused, unsure of how to phrase his plea. “Kiss me?”

Techno felt his heart stutter for a moment. “Of course, Ranboo.”

The butler whimpered at his master saying his name, but was cut off by lips on his. Techno was obviously in control, shifting the kiss from being an innocent peck to a desperate and hot kiss. He shifted his hips to grind on Ranboo, loving how the boy moaned into his mouth. 

Techno relished in the kiss. Ranboo tasted like chocolate. He let his tongue shove itself down Ranboo’s throat. 

Techno pulled away, his cheeks tinged red and panting softly. “You’re beautiful. So good for me... my precious servant.”

Ranboo just moaned desperately in response. Techno went back to kissing down his chest, stopping at his dress pants. Before he could even touch them, his servant tugged both his pants and boxers off in one tug. 

“Tsk. Bad boy.” Techno spoke down to Ranboo, no real malice in his voice. “So eager for me to fuck him, hm?”

“Y-yes! Please!” The enderboy frantically nodded and pleaded. “Please, Master. I need it.”

“Do you deserve it?”

Ranboo shuffled his thighs. His hands gripped tightly at the sheets. It took so much out of him to not thrust up and let his dick grind against Techno’s clothed stomach.

“Of course you deserve it.” His masters hand slowly began stroking him. 

Moans and gasps slipped involuntarily from the boys mouth. His back arched gorgeously and his hands flew up to grip Technoblade’s shoulders. 

“Master... Master, I’m ready.” He whispered. 

“Okay, okay. I need to get the lube.” Techno kissed under Ranboo’s ear and let go of him. He got off the bed to grab the bottle on his drawer. “Also... Call me Technoblade, my darling.”

Ranboo’s dick twitched. The bed dipped under Techno’s weight when he came back, lube in hand. Some was already lathered over his fingers. 

The butler laid back and spread his long legs for Techno, his feet slightly above the bed. He could feel a lubed finger teasing his tight entrance. 

“Are you a virgin, Ranboo?” Techno used his freehand to hoist one of Ranboo’s legs onto his shoulder. 

“Ye-yeaH!” He moaned out as Techno sucked a hickey into his thigh. “Master! I’m- Technoblade please!”

With his teeth still latched onto Ranboo’s inner thigh, Techno pushed a finger into the boy. It was an unusual feeling, but Ranboo didn’t mind. He knew that it would make Technoblade happy, so he didn’t object to the slightly painful stretch. 

It wasn’t long before Ranboo was moaning and grinding back into Techno with three fingers stretching him open. His inner thigh was beautifully decorated with purple marks. 

“Technoblade... please I need more. I want you to... you know.” The boys face was flushed with a vibrant purple. He was having trouble with his wording. 

“It’s okay, darling. You can have it.” Techno let go of the leg and sat up on his knees. 

Ranboo immediately started undoing Techno’s belt and frantically pulled the dress pants down to get to Techno’s cock. When he finally got his master’s boxers down, he stared nervously up at Techno. Fuck. There was no way he was fitting that in him. It has to be at least nine inches. 

He swallowed dryly and opened his mouth. Instead of speaking his concerns, he decided to take the head of Techno’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, Ranboo...” Techno growled and carded his hand through Ranboo’s black and white hair. “You look so pretty like this...”

The praise made Ranboo confident. He shoved his head down as far as he could on Techno’s cock. He gagged when it was less than half way down. 

“Ranboo, Ranboo, there’s no need to do that...” Techno pulled away from the boy. “It felt wonderful, though.”

He sat back between Ranboo’s legs. The combination of lube and Ranboo’s warm saliva was incredible. 

“Technoblade...” Ranboo mumbled, his red and green eyes half lidded. “Please.”

“Of course, Ranboo.” The blunt tip nudged against Ranboo’s entrance. “Are you ready, princess?”

“Yes, please. Ruin me, Master Technoblade.” 

He felt like he was being split in half. It was so much. The enderboy wrapped his hands around Techno’s shoulders. His whines only got louder as the piglin hybrid pushed even deeper.

“Techno, it’s so much. It’s so much.” Ranboo babbled and rambled. 

“You can get through it, dear. For me.” Techno kissed Ranboo deeply, letting his tongue silence the boys begging. 

The bed creaked under them as Techno slowly pushed in. He felt Ranboo’s ass press against his body. 

“I’m fully in, baby.” Techno mumbled in between kisses. “Does it hurt?”

Ranboo nodded. “A lot.”

“Fuck. I knew I should have waited longer.” Techno began to pull out. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Wait! I-I can get used to it... it’s fine, Master.” Ranboo’s legs wrapped around Techno’s waist. “I can keep going.”

He felt Techno twitch inside of him. He whimpered. 

Techno thrusted slowly into Ranboo, pulling out completely and pushing all the way in. He knew it was getting better as Ranboo’s breath faltered. 

“You can go a-hah... little faster.” The butler’s voice was growing even softer than usual. 

Techno obeyed. His hips ground rougher in to the tall boy and his hands gripped onto his hips. 

“Ranboo, you feel so nice. So tight and warm.” Techno’s smile grew wide. “I’m so happy the egg led me to you.”

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Techno.” Ranboo covered his face in his hands. “This is... feels good...”

“Darling, you’re not making sense.” Techno gave a harsh thrust, making Ranboo shake and cry out. “You don’t have to speak.”

“More! Please, Master, I can’t wait anymore.” The boy arched up, his black and white cock leaking with precum. “I feel so close already.”

The room was full of noise. Either from the creaking bed, slapping skin, or Ranboo’s incoherent moans, there wasn’t a moment of silence. 

“Techno, I’m gonna... I’m almost... can I?” Ranboo could feel the warmth pooling and his orgasm impending.

“Of course, my dear.” His master began to stroke him again. 

With the cry of his masters name, the butler came on his stomach. Techno milked his orgasm, continuing to fuck the over sensitive boy. 

“Master, please... inside.” Ranboo was able to whine out between gasps and silent moans. 

“Fuck... Ranboo I-I love you.” Techno moaned lowly before cumming inside the enderboy. 

“Mm... love you too, Master Technoblade.”

•••

Ranboo woke up in bed alone. The first thing he noticed was he was clothed, but not in his clothes. He could smell Technoblade’s scent on them. The butler shook his head, he shouldn’t be sniffing his masters clothes. 

Oh, right. His master. With a lazy glance at the clock, he saw that it was two hours past when he was supposed to be up. In a panic, Ranboo sprang out of bed and ran to get breakfast, or brunch, ready. 

Though, standing in the kitchen was Technoblade. The piglin hybrid still had his mask off. In his hands was a plate of burnt... food?

“I, uh, wanted to do something nice as an apology for,” Techno cleared his throat, “Last night.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Ranboo said quickly. “It’s I who should be apologizing. I made you do such a romantic and private activity with me, a commoner! And I didn’t even get up in time to make you breakfast! And I’m speaking without permission!”

Before Ranboo was able to say anymore, Techno pressed a kiss to his lips. A slightly startled sound came from the younger, but he soon melted into the kiss. 

“It’s okay, Ranboo. You only need to be my butler when people are around.” Techno held Ranboo’s cheek in his hand. “Let’s get to cleaning this place, alright?”

“Y-yeah, right!”


	2. Nervousness is Endearing, but Confidence is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of deleted work

It was a bland day. Techno spent the day lying about. He lazily looked at his clock. It wasn’t even noon yet. 

Philza was out. Which meant the piglin hybrid was bored. And a little lonely. He traced his finger over the sharp edge of his axe. His reflection was clear. Techno was embarrassed to admit it, but he loved the axe that Ranboo gave him. A quick blink and the thought was shaken away. 

Due to not having anything to do in his little arctic cottage, he began to clean and polish his weapons. He wanted to go out and do something productive, yet the lack of his friend made him unmotivated. 

Though his fingers got small cuts all over them, he didn’t mind. Technoblade glanced out his window. The rickety shack by the mountain caught his eye. Ranboo stood outside his shack, his figure visibly shaking. 

This piqued Techno’s interest, subconsciously shuffling closer to his window. It was clearly cold out, the sky was a dark grey. The poor enderboy was shivering while trying to work. His shack clearly wasn’t made to warm him in this weather. 

The voices echoed into his ears. ‘Take him in. Keep him warm. Friend.’

After a few minutes of watching the enderman try in vain to patch his house, Techno gave in. He opened the door and immediately the exposed parts of his skin were bit by the cold. 

“Hey, Rambow.” The piglin hybrid called, purposefully mispronouncing the teen’s name. “You alright? Kinda cold out, huh?”

The black and white boy glanced down to the royally dressed pig. His lip was quivering and in his hands was a netherite axe. The slender and long fingers were tinted yellow from the cold. The axe he held was more suited towards cutting wood than for combat, unlike the battle axe he made for Technoblade. 

“Y-yeah.” Ranboo mumbled, his breath puffing out visibly into the sharp air. “I’m t-trying to make my h-house more warm.”

“That kinda seems like a lost cause.” Techno chuckled. “Your house is basically the same temperature as out here, I bet.”

“Heh. Yeah. J-just about.”

Techno licked his lips nervously. The boy had turned away from him and began to struggle with his walls. Echoey voices in his head piled up over themselves until Techno couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m j-“ Ranboo began to speak yet was immediately interrupted. 

“You can stay in my house.” Techno blurted out. “For tonight, I mean. Or, uh. Not at all, if you don’t want to.”

He cringed. He forgot he has social anxiety. Somehow. 

Even though the older man’s offer was jumbled and flustered, the enderboy’s heterochromic eyes lit up anyways. 

“Really?” His tail lifted slightly. “That would be really nice.”

Technoblade’s body felt like it took a screenshot. The tall teen stared down at him with an innocent smile. The piglins eyes watched the black and white tail flick back and forth excitedly. 

“Yeah.” No other words could come out of his mouth. His stupid voices were farming ‘awww’s. 

He opened the door for Ranboo to go inside before him. In the blink of Techno’s blue eyes, Ranboo was sitting by his fireplace. Even in the fire’s warmth, Ranboo still shivered. 

Admittedly, the shivers and sniffs were somewhat cute but Techno felt bad. He took off his robe and threw it over the young boy’s shoulders. 

“Here, warm yourself.” He mumbled. “This is just paying you back for the tools and-yknow.”

Ranboo nodded, putting on the robe. It didn’t exactly fit right. Ranboo was too tall and skinny for Techno’s clothes, but he snuggled himself into the robe anyways. The fur tickled his cheeks. 

He could smell Techno on the clothes. Techno’s smell was all over the house. The scent was slightly like pine trees mixed with mint. His cheeks and chest warmed. 

“Oh yeah, of course, of course. Just returning the favor.” He laughed under his breath. “Your robe is very nice, though.”

“Thanks.” Techno felt too awkward to speak more. Even though it was a cold day and he didn’t have his robe, he still felt hot and sweaty. 

A few seconds more of awkward silence passed before Techno sat next to Ranboo. He didn’t sit directly next to the younger boy, a foot or so of space kept them apart. 

The silence continued, the two staring into the flames. Techno could feel Ranboo looking at him, but he didn’t have the courage to look back. 

He didn’t know why the enderboy made him so nervous. Tension hung in the air and Techno didn’t want to know what kind of tension it was. 

“Hey, Techno?” Ranboo’s voice was soft and unsure. “Are you ever... lonely?”

The piglin straightened his back. His fingers fiddled with his sleeves. He took a few deep breaths. The fear of his voice failing him was building up, but he brushed it aside. 

“I do. My brothers and friends always betray me. Only Phil stays with me.” He couldn’t stop the words from slipping from his mouth. “I don’t feel a real need for friends, but sometimes it does hurt.”

The enderboy stayed silent in response. That probably wasn’t a good thing to dump onto Ranboo all of the sudden. He opened his mouth to apologize. 

“I, uh, kinda know what you mean.” The younger locked eyes with Techno. “I feel like everyone always tries to exploit my enderman side. They pour water on me, make fun of my memory loss, and... y-yeah.” 

He laughed softly to cover up the sadness he really felt. Techno watched the red and green eyes closely. The enderboy looked like he was about to tear up. 

The voices screamed for Techno to hold Ranboo’s face and comfort him. His nose twitched and he cringed. He did want to make the kid feel better, but physical touch seemed like too much. 

“I did want to take you into my house so you wouldn’t get wet.” His eyes drifted back to the fireplace. “Though I guess your clothes protected you.” 

“Not really.” He could hear Ranboo shuffling in his clothes. “My feet burned and my legs prickled. It hurt. So much.”

“Are your pants still wet?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you take your shoes and pants off?”

“...Huh?”

Techno didn’t exactly realize what was wrong with that thought until it came out of his mouth. The spike of embarrassment made him cover his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry- I-I’ll go.” Techno mumbled and stood up. 

Ranboo grabbed Techno’s hand. “Wait! It’s fine. You didn’t mean that, so... it feels warmer with you near me.”

His voice trailed off at the end. The older man stared down at Ranboo. The younger boy’s lips were slightly parted. Seeing Ranboo in his robe made his stomach swirl. He sat back down with Ranboo, this time their thighs brushed together. 

“It would feel better to take them off, though.” Ranboo joked. “But I won’t do that, for your comfort.” 

Techno forced out a laugh and averted his eyes from Ranboo. His cheeks were on fire, hotter than the fire could even try to make. He tried hard to convince himself that it was from embarrassment and awkwardness, and not how cutely innocent the young boy next to him is. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Techno began to panic. He felt his pants get tight. This was definitely the worst time to get a random boner. At least he wanted it to be unrelated to the enderboy next to him.

He tried to squirm away, but Ranboo’s hand still held his. The piglin squished his thighs together to try and hide the boner while it died down. Ranboo slumped over and rested his head on Techno’s shoulder. 

His cock throbbed. 

“This is nice, Technoblade.” Ranboo snuggled into him closer. “It’s nice and warm.”

He was so stiff, but he would feel bad if pulling away hurt Ranboo’s feelings. He could feel his dick painfully strained against his dress pants. The enderboy’s tail swirled around to rest against Techno’s back. 

“Are you alright?” Ranboo’s hot breath hit his neck. He wanted so desperately to run out. “You went all quiet.”

“Y-yeah.” Techno swallowed down his words. His eyes darted through the room to find an excuse to leave. “I’m just uh. When I was cleaning my weapons I cut my fingers. I forgot to uh... to bandage them.”

“Oh, I can get the bandages for you!” Ranboo jumped directly to his feet. “Are they downstairs? What chest?”

“Uh.” Well that plan didn’t work. “Column three in the middle.”

He watched the boy scramble down the ladder and out of sight. A sigh escaped him. But the eagerness that Ranboo had to help him made a pool of warmth in his stomach form. Techno didn’t think he’d ever been this horny. 

“I got them for you, Techno!” The lanky boy struggled up the ladder and scrambled his way to be right next to Techno. “Let me put them on for you.”

“Ah, uh, thank you.” Techno felt the heat return harshly. He didn’t think he could ever look Ranboo in the eyes again if he saw his hard on. 

Ranboo sat directly in front of Technoblade and softly grabbed his hands. He stiffened. God, Ranboo’s hands were soft. 

The whole time Ranboo wrapped his fingers, Techno was as tense as he probably could be. Every gentle brush of his fingers, he could feel his dick twitch. He was surprised he wasn’t leaking precum through his boxers. 

“All done!” Ranboo held the bandaged hands up. “It’s a little messy, but it should help the skin heal.”

Techno swallowed thickly. “Yeah, thanks.”

He pulled his hands away from Ranboo, wincing at the slightly hurt look in the enderboy’s eyes. The teen turned back around to face the fire. 

“Techno.” Ranboo mumbled and pulled his knees to his chest. “Can you... let me lay on you? I... I’m still cold.”

The piglin shuddered. “Go ahead.”

A content sigh escaped Techno at the pressure of Ranboo’s back pressing against his cock. He tried to hold himself back from grinding into Ranboo. 

The enderboy readjusted his position in his lap. Techno stifled the moan that threatened to slip out of his throat. He really hoped that Ranboo couldn’t feel his cock through all the layers of clothes. 

“It’s nice.” Ranboo snuggled even further into Techno. “I feel so warm with you, Techno. I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Y-yeah.” Techno practically groaned out. “I, uh... uhm...”

“Are you okay?” He turned to face Techno. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Uh well...” His eyes looked directly down to the bulge in his pants. 

Ranboo’s eyes followed his. 

“Oh.”

“Y-yeah. Uh, it’s k-“

“Is that because of me?” 

Techno stared up at Ranboo. He didn’t look grossed out, he just looked interested. Maybe slightly lustful. 

“Well. N-no? It just kind of just happened? But you kind of made it worse. Or better? I don’t know...” Techno fumbled over his words. His body felt like he fell in lava without his armor. Everything was so hot and painful, it almost was making him numb. “Sorry, you’re probably grossed out. I don’t m-“

“Techno.” Ranboo had moved to be in Techno’s lap while he rambled about. “You know you can use me, right? I’m completely fine with it.”

Techno shivered. The enderboy’s ass sat right on his needy cock. “Ranboo, I’m not doing that. That would just be... wrong?”

“I want you to.” He leaned into the piglin hybrids face. “As payment.”

The older man leaned back a few inches. “Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out any time.”

“I won’t back out. I want this.” Ranboo’s rhinestone eyes stared directly into Techno’s with complete sincerity. “But do you want this?”

Bandaged hands gripped his waist. “More than anything else in the world, Ranboo.”

Techno closed the gap between him and the enderboy. He tasted like infinity cake. The kiss was somewhat difficult due to both of their fangs, but Techno tried his best to make the kiss gentle. The two passionately exchanged saliva and heat for a few minutes before Ranboo softly pulled away. 

Though, it was only for a breath. They dove right back into a deep kiss. Techno groped his hand up and down Ranboo’s sides. During the make out session Techno was able to slip off the robe and the enderboy’s blazer, tie, and dress shirt. 

Ranboo whimpered into Techno’s mouth as the man teased his nipples. Techno broke off the kiss to look at Ranboo. 

The boy’s hair was messy and his lips were puffy. His eyes were glazed with bliss. Purple stained his cheeks. Quick and short breaths had his double colored chest rapidly rising and falling.

“You’re really hot.” Techno blurted out stupidly. “Uh, and cute.”

The taller boy squirmed at the praise. “Heh, uhm. Thank you..?”

The piglin hybrid nervously began to kiss down Ranboo’s jaw and to his neck. He decided not to bite down or suck, the thought of accidentally hurting Ranboo nagged at him. His lips and tongue danced across the black and white body. 

He hooked a finger under Ranboo’s dress pants and boxers. “Can I?”

With the permission of a slight nod, Techno pulled off Ranboo’s pants and took his shoes and socks off. The boys feet and angles were tinted red from irritation. He ran his bandaged fingers over it softly. 

“Does it still hurt?”

“No... I’m fine now.” Ranboo lied down on his elbows. “It’s just a little tingly.”

He hummed softly. “I need to get some lube, one moment.”

Ranboo nodded again. His voice felt to weak to speak properly. The enderboy’s breath began to slow down to a normal pace. He felt his cock twitch at the warmth from the fire. 

“You know you could have touched yourself while I was getting this.” Techno smirked at the younger. “You’re so innocent. So young and sexy...”

“H-huh?” Ranboo squirmed, his face turned pure purple. “Where did this confidence come from?”

“Sorry, was that too much?” Techno positioned himself between Ranboo’s legs. “I-I thought you would have wanted some dirty talk, sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Ranboo waved his hands quickly. “It just... it was pretty hot.”

The older man looked away and poured lube on his fingers. His cheeks were a dark red and radiating hotter than the fire. He looked back to see Ranboo spreading his legs and lifting himself up to give Technoblade better access to his tight entrance. 

He gently pressed a single finger into Ranboo, feeling the tight walls around the bandaged finger. Ranboo squirmed around it, exhaling loudly. 

“The bandage feels weird...” He hiccuped. “I don’t... hng... like it.”

“Don’t worry, Ranboo, it’ll just be for a little bit. You’ll have my cock in you soon.” Techno kissed under Ranboo’s pointed ear. 

He gently prodded another finger in. The discomfort was clear on the enderboy’s face. Whispers of praise and endearment were pressed into Ranboo’s neck as he was stretched open. 

Choosing between the temporary discomfort of the bandages or the pain that may come from fucking Ranboo unprepared seemed impossible for Techno. Ultimately, he had to go with fingering the boy for a bit longer. 

“Techno, this is so gross... I hate this.” Ranboo sobbed. “Please take them out.”

Techno sighed and pulled his fingers out of Ranboo. The relied on his face made Techno’s heart flutter. 

“It’s gonna sting a little, so if it’s too much tell me to stop.” He finally pulled his cock out and lubed is up. “God. You’re cute.”

Ranboo shivered. “P-please.”

The enderboy felt his insides being stretched as Techno forced his cock into him. He whimpered and moaned out loudly. The pain made him roll his ass up into Techno. 

“It hurts but it feels so good...” Ranboo gasped out. 

“It hurts?” Techno froze. “I’m sorry, I’ll uh-“

“No, please, you can’t pull out.” Ranboo pushed Techno down, bouncing up and down on his dick. 

“Wait, Ranboo, I don’t wanna make you bleed.” Techno held the enderboy’s hips in place. “I know you want it, but you could get hurt.”

“Techno, I’m not a child.” Ranboo reached up and held Techno’s cheek. “I can handle a little pain.” 

The older man took a deep breath and let go of Ranboo’s hips. He let himself slowly fuck into the boy. With every thrust Ranboo whimpered and moaned out in desperation for more. 

His shakily nervous hand reached down and stroked the enderboy’s cock. Ranboo let out a dragged out loud moan. 

“Oh my, oh Techno, I feel so warm.” He began to meet the thrusts from Techno. “I never want to leave, Techno. I love you...”

Techno softly gripped his thighs and began to go a little faster. “You make me feel so goddamned hot, Ranboo. You’re surprisingly sexy when you’re so innocent.” He felt the warmth in his stomach threatening to burst. “Fuck. Ranboo, I’m gonna cum. I love you, Ranboo.”

“I am, too, Techno.” Ranboo began to ramble “I love you”s and Techno’s name. He gave a loud shriek and came on his chest. 

The piglin continued for a few more thrusts before coming inside of Ranboo. His pants intermingled with Ranboo’s as they both came down from their highs. 

A moment of calm passed. Techno placed a kiss on Ranboo’s lips. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, Techno.” Ranboo threw his arms and legs around Techno’s torso. “You warmed me. Filled my stomach with heat.”

The older man hoisted the tall teen up and carried him to his room. He lied him down on his bed and softly pet his hair. Even after just fucking the boy, just the sight of Ranboo looking up at him with half lidded eyes made Techno’s stomach flip. 

“Get to rest, dear.” Techno kissed Ranboo’s cheek. “Tomorrow we can work everything out.”

The moment he left the room and shut his trapdoor he felt himself melt. 

“I need to practice being more confident.”


	3. Over Doing the Serving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposted old work

The butler wasn’t too confident in his abilities. But the smile he got from his master made him always try his best. He was constantly pushing himself to the edge for his master. 

Especially when it came to being spread naked on the bed by his fully clothed master. Ranboo let his cock stay neglected. His master was too busy with his neck to care about the rest of the boys body. 

“T-Techno...” Ranboo mumbled into his hand. “Why do you do... hah... so much foreplay?”

“Well.” The butler shivered. Technoblade’s hot breath hit the nape of his neck. “It’s nice to make you squirm. I’ve always wanted to overstimulate you...”

“You can do that. I’ll let you do whatever you please.” The butler was being completely honest. “I trust you, Master Technoblade.” 

“That’s all I need.”

Rough hands traveled up and down the enderboy’s stomach and hips. His monotone voice turned shrill and raspy, whimpering for Techno to use him more. 

“Ranboo, dear, you’re not a toy.” Technoblade kissed Ranboo’s cheek. “Your my beloved. My dearest butler. Let me make you feel good.”

The piglin hybrid slipped down to Ranboo’s abdomen, kissing and nipping his way down. The man loved how the butler’s cock is leaking already. 

“W-wait... already..?” He thrusted into the air involuntarily. “I... uhm.”

“Are you not ready?” His breath tickled on his dick.

“Well... I feel like I won’t last for you.” 

“That’s what I want, butler.” Techno’s blue eyes shone darkly. “I want to milk you dry.”

He watched Ranboo’s cock twitch. The hybrid didn’t wait for Ranboo to answer before he took the whole black and white cock into his mouth. Ranboo practically yelped at the feeling. 

“Techno, it’s so much! I-“ He could barely talk. 

The enderboy got even worse when Techno began to bob his head. His hands flew down to grip his master’s hair. He wanted to thrust back into Techno’s mouth, but a bruising grip held his hips down. 

“I feel s-so close already.” The teen pleaded. “It’s too much... please let me cum.”

He could feel Technoblade’s grin around his cock before he pulled off for a moment. A string of saliva connected the tip to the hybrids lips. 

“Go ahead. Cum in my mouth, dear.” He was right back on that dick. 

It took a few more bobs from Techno before Ranboo cried out and came down his masters throat. Every last drop was swallowed by the piglin. He felt himself getting turned on again. 

“Fuck. Ranboo you’re doing so well.” Techno’s breath was ragged yet eager for more. “Your sounds are so beautiful. May I continue?”

Ranboo spread his legs further apart for his master to get better access. “Go ahead. I’m... always ready to be used.”

“Shh.” He pressed a finger to Ranboo’s lips. It slipped into his mouth, swirling around his tongue. “I’m not using you, sweetheart. I love you.”

The butler sucked on the finger, his bright colored eyes half lidded. Techno had to pull his finger out of the boys mouth. The older man quickly grabbed the lube from beside him and lubed his fingers. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to do two more?” The cold liquid quickly warmed up on Techno’s hot fingers. 

“Two? Uhm.” The boys tail curled nervously around his leg. “I can try.”

“Just tell me if it gets too much for you.”

It made Ranboo feel warm whenever Techno complemented him or was kind. His stomach swirled at the thought of Technoblade genuinely loving him. Though it did make his heart ache. 

“Ranboo? You there?” A finger swirled around his ass. “C’mon. Can I finger you til you cum again?”

The bluntness made Ranboo’s cheeks flare to life. “Y-yes... please.”

Even with just a single finger inside the boy, his back arched in pleasure. The overstimulation was slowly easing in as his cock began to harden again. 

“Look at you. My perfect yin and yang slut.” Techno forced a second finger in. “It’s hard for me to not lose control around you.”

Ranboo squirmed. His eyes scrunched closed. It felt so uncomfortably good. He didn’t even realize he was moaning until Techno kissed him. 

Techno swallowed his moans with eager thrusts of his fingers. 

“Techno. Techno, I’m close.” Ranboo panted between kisses and moans. “Please. Please I need it.”

“Already? You are so fucking sexy. I give you permission, Ranboo. Come for me.”

With a whimper, Ranboo came on his chest. The poor butler ground into Techno’s fingers even harder. 

“Techno, I can’t feel my legs. I-I don’t even mind.” The butler wrapped his arms over Techno’s shoulders and around his neck. “Please. I need you in me again.”

Ranboo could feel Techno’s hardened cock against his inner thigh. The next few moments were a blur of coming down from his high and Techno quickly lubing himself up. 

Ranboo practically screamed when Techno rammed himself fully in with no warning. His spent cock twitched pathetically. 

“God, you’re still so tight. I knew fucking ‘em young was the right move.” Techno held Ranboo down forcefully and fucked into him. “You’re the only, fuck, the only one I need.”

Ranboo couldn’t even reply, his mouth was too busy gasping and moaning as the feeling of being fucked. Drool slipped down his chin. 

“Techno I-I need you to please cum in me. I can’t stand not being full of you.” Ranboo sobbed. He can’t help but feel the pain as needed.

“I’ll cum, baby, don’t worry. Fill you right up to the brim with my cum. You’d like that, yeah?” Techno’s monotone voice taunted him. 

Begs and moans filled the piglin’s floppy ears. The older man grinned, feeling himself quickly coming to his climax. He forced himself in as far as he could and came. 

“Fuck, baby. I love you.” Techno massaged Ranboo’s chest and stomach. “Go ahead, cum for me.”

Ranboo cringed, cumming for the third time. “Mm... hah... Master Technoblade, I love you.”

“You never disappoint, my beautiful enderboy.” Techno pulled out, gently groping the thighs. “Go to bed, baby. We can clean you up in the morning, dear.”

“Can you... kiss me?” Ranboo’s voice was soft. His red and green eyes avoided contact with Techno’s blue ones. 

A soft chuckle escaped the man. “Of course, Ranboo.”


	4. Hrgbg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some fluff at the end 😃👍 pain

The freezing cold was nipping at Ranboo’s skin. The forest seemed never ending and the sun was setting fast. His fingers were shaky and his feet started to drag in the snow. 

He had been walking for hours. During his enderwalking he wandered several miles away. A jolt of relief shoved the weight beginning to push down on his shoulders. 

The silhouette of a cottage could be seen in the distance. His numb feet carried him quicker than usual to the cottage. With wide eyes and quick breaths he made his way to the porch of the cottage. 

He was somewhat surprised he didn’t trip on any tree’s roots or the snow. His lanky legs weren’t the most coordinated. 

Even in the quickly dimming light, Ranboo could see the smoke from a fireplace. The thought of being near the fire made him shiver. He gave a few careful knocks on the spruce door. 

A few moments passed before someone answered the door. A tired looking pinkette glared at the young boy.

“Y’need somethin’?” The monotone voice tingled in Ranboo’s ears. 

“Ah, I’m really far from home and... I was wondering if I could stay here during the night?” He looked down at the man. 

His eyes couldn’t help but notice the fancy robe the man wore. Adding that with the pink and piglike features... oh. 

“Wait, are you Technoblade?” Ranboo blurted out before the disgruntled man could even answer his previous question.

“Haeh?” He cocked his head. “Yeah, why?”

“Oh, I’m Tommy’s friend. And Tubbo’s. They’ve told me about you before.” The enderboy quickly explained. He awkwardly stuck out his hand. “I’m Ranboo. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.” Techno hesitantly reached his hand out to Ranboo’s and shook it. “I guess you can stay. I don’t really have anywhere for you to sleep.”

“That’s fine!” He waved his hands quickly. “I don’t mind just sleeping on the floor. I’ll be out before you even wake up.”

Techno stepped away from the door to let Ranboo inside. “Alright.”

Warmth washed over the boy. His tail raised up and flicked back and forth. A deep purr rumbled in his throat. 

The piglin stepped up his ladder and opened the trapdoor. “Call if you need anything. Steal something and I’ll kill you. G’night.”

“Night.” Ranboo wasn’t planning on stealing. But he didn’t have anything to sleep under. 

The fire was quickly dying and the warmth wasn’t even room temperature. He curled up by the almost dead fire. 

Time oozed in his fingers. His surroundings went purple for a moment. Then black. And he was in a different room. 

Did he just fucking teleport? 

Ranboo’s eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. He sat up. In the soft moonlight filtering through a window and the muffled fire light coming from beneath Ranboo, he could see the outline of a bed. 

Oh god. He teleported to Techno’s room. To get warmer. 

In his silent panic, Techno stirred on the bed. Techno was going to kill him. The older man’s hand felt around in the dark for his lamp’s switch. Ranboo whimpered and pressed himself against the floor. 

The light burned his eyes. He felt like a wild animal cornered by a predator. Which would be arousing if Technoblade wasn’t probably disgusted by him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“C’mere.” Techno’s sleepy voice demanded. He turned towards the young man on the floor and lifted the blanket. “If I let you get a cold Phil would probably lecture me for seven years.”

The enderboy blinked. 

“Alright, well if you don’t want to then you can go back downstairs.”

“No!” Ranboo wasn’t even able to think. In just a moment he jumped into Techno’s bed and snuggled into the blankets. 

The bed was pretty big. He was able to be fully under the blankets and not touch Techno at all. But when Techno reached over him to turn off the lamp, he couldn’t help but feel his face get hot. 

Ranboo always loved physical contact. Hugs, handshakes, hi-fives, anything. It was difficult for Ranboo to not throw his lanky body against Techno’s and snuggle into his warmth. 

He couldn’t help but slowly inch closer to the snoozing stranger. Even if he barely knew anything about Techno, he wanted to be warmed. 

Sleep was nowhere near overtaking the boy. But Techno was seemingly fast asleep. His breath was heavy and deep. 

Ranboo hesitantly pressed his back into the stranger. Techno’s breathing stuttered for a moment, but was right back to a deep slumber. 

The warmth tingled on his body. It felt nice. He nuzzled a tiny bit further back. 

Sleep almost overcame Ranboo, when Techno turned to face Ranboo’s back. Now he was basically being spooned by one of his best friend’s brothers. A hand slithered around his waist. 

“You’re awfully confident with someone you barely know.” A whisper tickled his ear. “You should be more careful with strangers.”

A whimper involuntarily slipped from Ranboo’s lips. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Techno’s deep voice was making him somewhat aroused. His ass pressed against Techno’s crotch. 

“You really are cute, huh.” Techno’s hand slid underneath his dress shirt. “Maybe I’ll think about fucking you.”

The young boy continued to needily grind himself into Techno. He began to feel a bulge arising under his ass. 

“Please, Technoblade. As payment, please.” The enderboy unbuttoned his blazer. “I give myself to you.”

A growl rumbled in Techo’s throat. His hand roughly groped across Ranboo’s body. The younger boy let out loud moans at the touch. He wanted to help Techno feel good but he couldn’t stop grinding in tight circles. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” Techno groaned at the feeling. “Keep going just like that.”

Ranboo’s cock twitched. The praise made him eager to give Techno more. He was about to shove his clothed ass as rough as he could against the older man, but Techno’s hands gripped his hips. 

“Hold on, let me...” Techno grumbled. He picked Ranboo up by his hips, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy. “God... you’re so fucking hot.”

He gently set Ranboo in his lap. The man caressed his back and sides. Ranboo shuffled out of his clothes. He happily tugged off his pants and turned to face Techno. Precum leaked from his cock and wet his boxers. Techno turned on the lamp. He rolled his hips up against Ranboo. 

“Such a pretty face.” Techno droned out, staring at Ranboo’s blissed out face. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“T-Technoblade...” Ranboo whimpered out. He didn’t exactly need anything, he just wanted to moan Techno’s name. 

The look of arousal on Techno’s face was worth it. His hand creeped down and stroked Ranboo’s cock through his boxers. A loud gaspy moan came out of the boys mouth. 

“Techno...” Ranboo trembled and hunched over. “I feel so close...”

Techno continued to stroke him for a few more pumps, then pulled away. Ranboo bucked his hips to try and chase the feeling, but it was no use. 

“Take that off, beautiful. I’ll get you ready.” Techno reached for his nightstand to presumably get lube.

The boy quickly scrambled out of his boxers and got back in Techno’s lap. His cock was crying with precum. 

“God. You’re so pretty. I’m glad I can fuck you.” He slicked his fingers with lube. “Let me finger you, Ranboo.”

The enderboy nodded. He lifted his hips and sank them down on Techno’s finger. Ranboo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt so close. 

“Your noises are so hot. Keep enjoying yourself.” Techno coaxed. His hand reached down and began pumping Ranboo’s cock. 

Ranboo practically melted. He went completely limp in Techno’s grasp. His hips bounces almost on their own to fuck down on Techno’s finger. The burn of another finger being added made Ranboo double over in pleasure. 

“Techno, I-Techno-“ Ranboo wasn’t able to get a coherent sentence out. He just kept sobbing out the older man’s name. 

His vision grew blurry. With a loud shriek, Ranboo came into Techno’s hand. Techno kissed Ranboo’s cheek softly. 

“You’re so sexy. But we’re not done.” His voice shook in Ranboo’s head. “Get ready for another round.”

Techno slid his fingers out of Ranboo. He poured a healthy amount of lube on his hands. Ranboo hooked a finger under Techno’s pants and pulled out Techno’s throbbing cock. 

He impatiently waited for Techno to cover his cock in lube and line up with his ass. 

“Tell me if it gets too much, okay?” Techno licked his lips nervously. 

Ranboo nodded and sunk himself down on Techno. His hips shook in delight at the pain and pleasure. He couldn’t even meet Techno’s thrusts. He just felt so good. 

“You’re so pretty. So good for me.” Techno kissed Ranboo’s neck. “So perfect.”

Ranboo bounced softly. He felt like he was in heaven. The feeling of Techno ripping through his insides make him want beg for more. Though he knew Techno wasn’t going to stop, he was still so desperate. 

“Techno... I’m close again...” Ranboo hiccuped. “It’s so good...”

“Go ahead and cum, but I’m not stopping until I cum inside of you.” 

Ranboo clenched around Techno. He whimpered and came again. It felt so good. His head was spinning. Techno seemed to be going even faster now that he came. 

“You feel so wonderful around me, Ranboo.” Techno leaned up to kiss Ranboo. 

The kiss was sloppy and wet. Their tongues desperately danced and saliva dropped from Ranboo’s tongue. 

He rolled his hips down into Techno. His toes curled tightly and his fists gripped on Techno’s shoulders. Techno pulled away from the kiss to stare at Ranboo’s orgasmic face. 

“Ranboo, I’m gonna cum, are you ready?”

“Yes, please please pl-“ Ranboo’s sobs were cut off by another kiss. 

He pulled away to cry out again. His came again and tightened around Techno. 

“So beautiful.” Techno groaned.

He rammed up as tough as he could into Ranboo and came. A strangled whimper forced its way out of the young boy’s throat. 

“Can you cum once more for me, dear?” Techno pushed Ranboo down on his back. “You’re just so sexy when you cum.”

Ranboo took a few moany breaths before cumming once more. Techno dipped a finger in the pool of cum. 

“So gorgeous. Goodnight, my dear.” 

His whole body felt heavy all of a sudden. The piglin hybrid stood up to start cleaning up the little enderboy hybrid. 

“Hmn... g’night, Techno.” He mumbled. Sleep settled into his body. Even in his deeply tired state, he could feel a cloth cleaning him. 

Before he was able to fall asleep, Ranboo mumbled out a question. 

“Techno, can we... date?”

He could hear a soft chuckle from the older man. “We can, but go to bed first.”

Ranboo cheered pathetically and was knocked out cold. Techno lied back in bed and snuggled into the taller man.


	5. Ranbutler and Sir Techno fluffy smut 😩‼️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost 🥺‼️💖💖💖

Blood stained Ranboo's clothes. Unlike the other kills, Karl resisted a little more. He took the handkerchief out of his vest pocket and wiped away the blood from his sword. His master was still speaking to the egg. The only way for him to be useful now was to fetch the bodies. As much as touching the body of Drew disgusted him, he did it for his master. Technoblade gave him a pleased smile when he threw the last body on the pile. The egg slithered a tendril around Oliver. It appeared content with the meal provided to it.

Ranboo cringed as the vine pulled the British man up to be consumed. It didn't take long for the egg to eat all of the bodies. Though, it did leave a messy pile of blood where they used to be.

A few moments of silence passed between the three. Techno took off his masquerade mask.  
"You did well, Ranboo." The older man patted his shoulder. “Maybe I'll think about dropping your punishments."

"Y-you were serious about those?" His voice jumped an octave. "I'm sorry for misbehaving, sir! I'll-" The butler dropped to his knees, pathetically kneeling before Technoblade. His hands clasped together in a pseudo prayer formation. "I'll be good for you..."

A gentle hand brushed through his black and white hair. "I won't, dear. We have to keep up appearances. There's no way I'd starve you or whip you." His voice dropped down to a whisper into Ranboo's ear. "Unless you want to be whipped."

"H-huh..?" His face turned a deep purple blush. "I mean... If you want to whip me, I give myself to you, sir."

Techno took his belt off, gesturing for Ranboo to suck him off. The younger quickly obliged. He tugged Techno's dress pants down. His hot breath teased the older man through his boxers.

"You're so pretty from this angle." Ranboo would never admit how weak in the knees that one sentence made him.

The teen lifted Techno's cock out of his boxers and pressed the tip to his lips. He waited for Techno's permission to shove it down his throat. Secretly, he'd been practicing deep throating. He wanted to take Techno fully in his mouth.

"Go ahead, dear."

Ranboo slowly bobbed his head, taking more and more of Techno with each bob. He loved the feeling of having his master heavy on his tongue. The enderboy almost took the whole cock in his mouth, but a sharp gag forced him off.

With bleary eyes he tried to get back to sucking. Techno softly pulled on his hair to keep him away. The older man slipped his boxers and dress pants back up. He crouched down next to Ranboo.

"Perhaps we shall move to the bedroom, my butler." The hot breath in his ear made him shiver.

He followed behind his master to the elegant master bedroom. To be completely honest, Ranboo was terrified. His pain tolerance was low and Techno is definitely stronger than him. The enderboy fiddled with his sleeve cuffs to try and distract himself from the pain he might endure from letting Techno do as he pleased.

"Get on the bed." As always, his orders were strict, and as always, Ranboo was happy to oblige. "Strip."

That slightly disappointed Ranboo. He loved having Techno tug his clothes off and control his body. Nonetheless, he quickly shuffled out of his clothes and sat naked in the center of the bed. Techno just sat there, staring at him.

"Touch yourself for me. I'll be back. Don't finish before I get back."

Ranboo whimpered. He touched his half hard dick until he was fully erect. Techno watched him for a moment more before leaving the bedroom. The butler didn't usually like masturbating. It felt to awkward and he felt pathetic and gross doing it. Though, Techno asked, so he had to do it. His black hand gripped the base of his dick roughly.

"I'm back, dear." Ranboo looked up to see Techno holding a horse whip.

He's going to die here. Twirling anxiety in his stomach turned to sharp razors that ripped apart his insides. His hand felt numb on his dick. "Can I stop, Master?"

"Yes, Ranboo. C'mere." Techno slipped out of his blazer and pulled this butler into his lap.

Their lips briefly met. Ranboo felt the pain dull as his master kissed along his neck. The horse whip was left to the side of them while Techno mumbled little complements into his lanky enderboy's chest. Ranboo wanted to get lost in the feeling of Techno's hair in his hands and his lips against traveling down his body.  
But the whip next to the two occupied too much space in his mind. He hoped to god Techno wouldn't notice.

"You alright, butler?" Techno pulled away from his body to look Ranboo in his multicolored eyes. "You've been quiet."

"Uh, well..." The tall boy squirmed. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Hey."

His master gripped his hips and forced the boy to look him straight in the eyes. Another gentle kiss placed on Ranboo's lips.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Ranboo took a shaky breath. "I-I don't want to be whipped... I thought I did a good job today."

Techno's eyes widened. In one quick movement, the whip was discarded somewhere in the room. "I'm so sorry, Ranboo. I should have asked more. I'm so sorry I assumed."

Ranboo sat in silent shock as his master whispered apologies into his white ear. It made him shiver in arousal.

"You did so good for me." A kiss on his cheek. "You're always so good for me." A kiss on his neck. "My perfect butler." A lick on his nipple. "So beautiful."

The enderboy let out a soft sigh at the praise. His dick twitched desperately for more. More quiet complements hit Ranboo's ears urged him to lie back and spread his legs.

"So sexy. I love you so much, Ranboo." Techno slicked his fingers with lube. "What did I do to deserve such a loyal servant?"

Ranboo gasped out a moan. All the praise went straight to his dick. He loved it.

"I love having you under me. So pretty around me." Techno pressed a kiss against Ranboo's thigh. A finger slid in.

"You stretch so well. Still so fucking tight." Ranboo whimpered.

"Y-you don't have to prep me." He mumbled. "I did that while you uh..."

Techno pulled his finger out. "So thoughtful."  
Ranboo squirmed. All the praise was making his body so hot. He felt like he was being suffocated, but also like air was being shoved into him. It was addicting.

Techno slipped inside Ranboo easily. The enderboy arched his back, yelping in delight for the sweet pain of Techno's cock.

"I love how you're so submissive." His master mumbled before harshly thrusting into Ranboo. "I love your beautiful black and white skin." Another thrust.

With every thrust Ranboo could feel his legs getting weaker. His body felt so hot with the combined heat from sex and love. Every time Techno pulled out he gushed about something he loved about his little butler. The slow pace made Ranboo's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Te... Techno... I'm close..." Ranboo panted out.

"I love seeing you cum." Techno ground himself in Ranboo.

He hiccupped and threw his legs around Techno's waist.

"I love how you depend on me." He gave another rough thrust.

Any second now Ranboo felt like he was going to burst.

"I love your enderman qualities." Ranboo felt like Techno almost entered his stomach.

"T-Techno! I-I'm gonna cum." He cried.

"I am too..." Techno leaned down closer to Ranboo's face.

"I love you, Ranboo." The final thrust.

The feeling of Techno's cum inside him pushed Ranboo over the edge. He gasped out Techno's name before falling limp on the bed.  
Time slowly slid by with Techno resting on top of the barely conscious enderboy. He rolled off to lay beside his butler.

"I meant every word I said, Ranboo." Techno mumbled. "You really are the best thing in my life..."

The enderboy turned his head to Techno in disbelief. "Better than the egg?"

The older man cupped Ranboo's cheek in his hand. "How could that pile of red mess compare to you, dear?"

Ranboo's insides swirled. "Stop being cheesy."

"Wow, rude." Techno huffed. "Keep talking like that and I won't feed you for a week."

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> *reposts all my work* hey girl I’m back


End file.
